


Free Your Mind

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'I can't get to sleep.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts).



> Prompt was 'I can't get to sleep.'

Al rolled onto his left side, then to his right before punching his pillow for good measure. 

"You awake?" Scorpius said from behind his closed curtains.

Al sat up and swung his legs out of bed. "You can't sleep either?" 

Scorpius stuck his head out, his hair a tousled mess. Al fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it to try to tame it.

"What if I fail the Apparition test?" he asked.

"You won't. You've been practically perfect in class. I'm a bit jealous really."

"Why?" Scorpius opened the curtains and swung his legs out, bare feet dangling out of his dark green pyjama bottoms. He wore a simple white T-shirt on top. 

Why did Al want to see if he could feel Scorpius's heartbeat through the thin fabric?

"If I fail mine, both James and Lily are going to give me shit for weeks."

Scorpius frowned. "Your brother's a prat. He didn't even pass his the first time, if I remember."

"Too bad we can't go flying," Al said, deflated. "I do that in the summer sometimes to expend energy when I can't sleep."

"When I can't sleep, I have a wank."

Al's head snapped up, sure that he'd misheard. "Pardon?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I said, I have a wank. Helps me fall asleep."

Al looked around the dorm, suddenly reminded that there were three other boys there. All the curtains were closed and he could hear heavy breathing or light snoring from each. 

Thank fuck.

"Why are you telling me this?" Al whispered.

"I thought it might help you relax," Scorpius hissed. "Forget I mentioned it." He started to climb back into bed but Al stopped him.

"Wait!" He stood up to grab Scorpius's arm, belatedly realising that Scorpius would be able to see his hard on through the thin bottoms. Face burning, he let go of Scorpius's arm but somehow couldn't seem to move away from him.

Scorpius stood up and Al could see he was aroused, too.

"We seem to have a similar problem," Scorpius said softly. "Maybe we could help each other?"

Al thought he'd come in his pants before they could get very far. He swallowed hard. "What do you have in mind?"

"Climb in." Scorpius got back into his bed but held the curtain open for Al.

Heart pounding, Al followed him into his bed. Scorpius lay back against a pillow and Al followed suit, staring up at the canopy.

When he felt Scorpius's hand on his thigh, he gasped.

"Is this all right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, just surprised me," Al said, feeling stupid. He moved his hand to Scorpius's leg.

When Scorpius moved his hand from the outside of Al's leg to the inside, Al copied the motion. When he slid his hand into his pyjamas, Al did the same. When he wrapped his hand around Al's cock, Al bit the inside of his cheek to keep from coming but followed suit, thrilling when he felt Scorpius's prick jump in his hand.

It was exactly like when he wanked himself and yet completely different. Scorpius's cock was longer and a bit thinner but his hand was gentler, as if he didn't want to be too rough.

Al tightened his grip as he started stroking Scorpius and Scorpius soon did the same. It was glorious and perfect and Al never wanted it to end so naturally, before he knew it, he was coming, spurting over Scorpius's hand just as he felt warm, wet spunk spilling over his own. 

He lay there panting, mind spinning. 

Would Scorpius want to do this again? Did it _mean_ something to him?

" _Scourgify_ ," Scorpius whispered.

"Thanks," Al said, his hand and pants both clean.

"Are you more relaxed now? Think you can sleep?"

Al turned his head to look at Scorpius who had rolled onto his side and was looking at Al.

"No, I don't think I can."

"Still worried about your test tomorrow?"

"Not really." He reached out and found Scorpius's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Scorpius smiled as he squeezed Al's hand, then let his eyes fall closed.

Al didn't remember falling asleep.

But he did pass the Apparition test.


End file.
